rickairproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules of the Wiki
These are the rules. When in doubt, check this page. When in further doubt, check with me or one of our admin's. The Rules RP Wiki vs. Other Wiki's *Most wiki's share a similar set of rules. I am quite certain that the rules you find here will be much like those elsewhere. However, I have chosen the rules for the Rickair Productions wiki simply based on my own logic. My rules are pretty lenient, so always be sure to check other wiki rules before editing there. Present Tense Writing *This wiki uses a present tense writing style for all its pages, notably a present tense assuming the time just after the end credits of each film. Phrase things as though the end of the film was the present. Adding Pages *Feel free to create a page that doesn't already exist, but on one condition: do not leave it blank. Only make a page when you're ready to add something to it. Even adding just a sentence is fine. Adding Photos *Please feel free to add photos. They make the site much more lively, vibrant, and fun. However, they are a bit confusing to use when you first start out. Don't worry, just mess around with it. But try to only "Publish" the page once you've gotten a grasp on how to do it. *And please, don't add random photos. They'll be taken down faster than you can say- See they're already down and you couldn't even hear me say what you couldn't say. Adding Links *There are three ways to go about adding links. Only two are correct, and the 3rd is my personal preference. #Add a link to any topic at all and leave the page looking mostly underlined . ##''WRONG: Only add links to something you truly think someone might be interested in. Having a bunch of links is fun, but are they really necessary? #Add a link to each relevent topic, but only the first time it appears in an article. ##RIGHT: BUT, see the 3rd method for a better way. #Add a link to each relevant topic the first time it appears in EACH SECTION of the article. ##RIGHT: Other wiki's might disagree with this, but I feel that if you reference to a topic early on in a page the user might not want it just yet. Maybe what they're searching for is at the bottom of the page in another section, and the link there is more likely where they'll look for it. RULE OF THUMB: Just add a link for each relevent topic the first time it appears in each section. Reference Pages *It's advised that you check out the reference/test pages first, to observe and test how things work on the wiki. *Here's the Index (Reference Pages) Other Stuff *Yeah, obviously don't vandalize. You'll be blocked and stuff. But if you're actually reading this page then you probably don't need to worry about that. Also, if you're new, don't worry about accidentally screwing up a page. We'll know your not being evil, ''intentionally. Treat *Since you're actually reading this page and actually made it to bottom (unless you just scrolled to the bottom or clicked the cool link that said "Treat", grrr...) here is a treat for you. Only legendary people "in the know" know of its existence.